kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Scorpionsstachel
Willkommen Scorpionsstachel! Wir freuen uns, dass du dich bei uns eingefunden hast und hier fleißig mitarbeitest! :) Um dich besser zurechtzufinden, haben wir dir hier eine kurze Übersicht zusammengestellt, damit du so schnell wie möglich die gewünschte Seite findest. Wir, die , stehen dir jederzeit zu Fragen zur Verfügung. Stell mir eine Frage, wenn du eine hast! Viel Spaß wünscht dir -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 10. Nov. 2010, 18:10:42 Hi Scorpionstachel :D Hallo liebe® xD Scorpionstachel.Ich bin Kirby Kumpel ein helfer hier im wiki und wollte dich einfach mal so begrüßen weil du eine coole benutzerseite hasst :D ich habe schon viel für das wiki getan vor allem in der Rubrik Gegner (Ich will ja nicht angeben ;D) hoffe du schreibst mir mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite ^^Kirby-Kumpel 08:05, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Klar :D Hi wieder und ja ich mach die seiten immer weiter wenn möglich :D ich denk mir noch aus wie es weiter geht ^^Kirby-Kumpel 15:48, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naja :D alleine deine Ausdrucksweise mit dem ganzen xD und so ist cool lol :D und deine Bilder gefallen mir auch ^^ ich find ohne bilder sind Nutzerseiten Langweilig :( (Keine Beleidigung an die die keine haben :D)Kirby-Kumpel 18:47, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh da stelst du mir eine schmerzende Frage^^ naja hätte eigentlich schule hab aber doll Halsschmerzen und musste gestern abend kotzen ;( aber das wird schon wieder^^....(hoffentlich :( xD)Kirby-Kumpel 16:45, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) HA ich wusste ich bin nicht der einzige der kein Sport mag xDD ja aua eine zerrung zerrt (im warsten sinne des wortes :D) aber mal was anderes was zoggst du denn so? ich zur Zeit: Super Smash Bros Brawl, Zelda The Twilight Princess, Titan Quest Immortal Throne und 2 Mario games in form von Rollenspiel :DKirby-Kumpel 17:26, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) LOL der Reim war geil :D Hm ja ich muss unbedingt mal twilight princess weiter zoggen hm also wenn du mir jetzt wieder auf meine disku schriebst dann schau dich um ich lade mal geile Music der beiden mario games hoch :DKirby-Kumpel 18:10, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Paper Mario 2 lol hm das ist auch so ein rpg game oder :D so hochgeladen gucks dir an ist cool ;DKirby-Kumpel 18:18, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aus Papier? xD is ja lol haste auch meine neuen Bilder gesehen die Finstere Armee :D? mal sehen was Krankfried mit dem Finsterstern macht :DKirby-Kumpel 18:55, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ey! den Typ der Paper Mario 2 spielt den kenn ich :D der hat auch ein LP zu Kirby Schatten bedrohen Traumland :D und gleich wirst du erfahren was mit Krankfried und dem Finsterstern passiert :DKirby-Kumpel 19:06, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So Krankfried hat die Butter jetzt siehst du was er wirklich istO_O (und du siehst den grund warum ich krank bin xDD) ah ja auf deinem Profil ein Baum zu stellen guter anfang mit einer Bilder Story^^ (xD)Kirby-Kumpel 19:20, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Deine Sig ist cool das mit Stump Stumf ja auch ;) aber wie machste die sig eigentlich und klar versuch doch auch eine bilder story guck mal so wie er hier mit ihm hab ich das zusammen gemacht hat spaß gemacht :D---->http://de.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Meta-Dedede[[Benutzer:Kirby-Kumpel|Kirby-Kumpel]] 19:27, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schonaml danke für das mit der Sig^^ Ich freu mich auf deine BilderStory ach ja wenn du lets plays cool findest dann solltest du dir mal die von Deathmic angucken der hat die geilsten sprüche überhaupt der Lp Megaman 1, 2 und 3 und Sonic the Hedgehog 1, 2 und 3 und auch Final Fantasy hier mal was zum lachen von ihm :Dthumb|300px|right|Am geilsten ist schlangennadeln xDDKirby-Kumpel 19:45, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der redet ja leise :D ich bin mal gespannt auf deine Bildergeschichte und ich selber wie es in meiner mit dem verwandelten Krankfried weitergeht :DKirby-Kumpel 20:14, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi ^^ zu erst mal deine bildergeschichte ist fürs erste gar nicht mal so schlecht villeicht noch ein bischen erweitern ;) und welchen typ meinst du was der sagt? Krankern? xD ich hab schon weitergemacht und jetzt mach ich auch nohc weiter also immer vorbeigucken :DKirby-Kumpel 15:26, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so meine geschichte geht wieder weiter kannst ja mal gucken neue leute (oder eher Wesen xD) sind dazu gekommen und meine Lieblingsfähigkeit? hmm eigentlich hab ich in jedem game eine andere aber in KSSU nehm ich am liebsten hammer :DKirby-Kumpel 16:08, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so mien geschichte ist jetzt wieder zu einem punkt gelangt an dem es spannend weitergehen wird :D ich schau mir aml deine anKirby-Kumpel 16:19, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok erstens: diese Pilzviecher xD heißen Shroobs zweitens: ich stell mich irgentwie zu doof an mit der Sig xD und drittens: . . .ka ne spaß xD hm ja schade das dir nicht mehr als 2 bilder eingefallen sind^^ aber das kommt noch :D wenn Midna ihre Annomagie benutzt stirbt eigentlich fast alles im Umkreis aber wenn Krankkern schon so lacht kann nix gutes dahinter sein wir werden sehen :DKirby-Kumpel 16:27, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hm ok dann versuch es mal so: (Hier der Finsterstern von meiner bilderstory)Kirby-Kumpel(Hier auch der stern)Shroobs in Kirby?(hier diese Pilzfrau die ein Gif ist in mienr Bilderstory)und auch noch Krankfried?(und hier der animierte Finsterkrankfried der mit dem Umhang der gezackt ist)thumbthumbthumb hier haste die animierten sachen und das was zwischen den klammern steht soll natürlich auch da stehen wie bei dir Scorpinstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund alles verstanden? :DKirby-Kumpel 16:40, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) geht net da sind irgentwie nur 2 zeichen am ende xDKirby-Kumpel 16:57, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kapiers einfach nicht wo denn in die Sig? wenn ich es da eingebe mit der Sig erschient nix??Kirby-Kumpel 17:16, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie lösch ich meine alte sig denn?Kirby-Kumpel 17:32, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) lassen wir es liebr?! ich bin einfach zu doof um es hinzukriegen :|Kirby-Kumpel 17:57, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ka warum ich das net schaff hab schon rumexperimentiert aber irgentwie geht nix oder ich find nix ioder ich weiß nix lol naja :(Kirby-Kumpel 18:58, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du kennst auch da Lied Angel of Darkness? :D ich find das so geilKirby-Kumpel 09:00, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) geil lol wenn die FF13 Bossmusic die normale ist also nicht für den endgegner oder so dann ist die echt mal episch My hands ist auch net übel^^(bin halt ein Junge da hat man anderen geschmack :D) und Angel of Darkness is eh sau geil nur airplanes ist nicht so mein ding :( aber sons super :DKirby-Kumpel 09:12, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du darfst ja maximal 5 haben^^ schade dann geht die geschichte wohl doch net weiter aber gut ich wusste nicht das mann nur 5 haben darf :(Kirby-Kumpel 13:32, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So dann mal alle bilder auf meiner seite löschen +_+ die nix mit kirby zu tun habenKirby-Kumpel 13:36, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es kommt noch schlimmer ich lösch zwar die bildergalerie aber sie geht net weg O_oKirby-Kumpel 13:41, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Habe gerade MtaÄ ne nachricht hinterlassen auf seiner Disku Kirby-Kumpel 13:44, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hehe^^Kirby-Kumpel 13:48, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ..... ...... ........ hoffentlcih meldet sich MtaÄ noch schnell wenn ich nicht da bin isses doof :(Kirby-Kumpel 13:52, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC)